


Piqué and Ramos

by Jesststm



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesststm/pseuds/Jesststm
Summary: 史密斯夫妇AU不好吃的pwp非常屎的排版 懒得改动了(





	Piqué and Ramos

生活有时候就是这么操蛋。皮克装好弹夹，不无悲痛地想。

三天前他还和他的丈夫拉莫斯坐在同一张餐桌前吃晚餐，今天晚上他俩却在想方设法地杀死对方。  


拉莫斯现在正不知道伏在家里哪个角落等着一枪射穿他的脑袋。

皮克从鼻腔里呼出一声不长不短的气音，算是对这八年婚姻的默哀。他步履轻巧地溜过一排橱柜，顺手抄起一只相框试图借助反光察看拉莫斯的动向，却瞥到了那张相片的内容——他俩肩膀紧贴着肩膀，脸上是如出一辙甜蜜而愚蠢的笑容。

就这一秒钟的晃神，皮克头顶被一梭子子弹轰开一个大洞，他迅速丢开相框滚了几圈，子弹追在他的屁股后面。

“亲爱的，你死了吗？”枪声停了，几秒钟后，他的丈夫在墙体对面开口，声音里带着试探和得意。

皮克咬了咬牙没说话，悄无声息地顺着墙上的洞巡梭着对面，果然捕捉到瞄准镜折射的冷光。然后他毫不犹豫地连开几枪，满意地听到对面安达卢西亚人的咒骂，然后是迅速远去的脚步声。

他跟着下了楼，眼疾手快地把餐桌猛地踢出去，正中从柜子后翻滚出来扫射的拉莫斯的脑门，各种瓷器餐刀落地的同时他没注意到最后一发子弹，它从他的大腿侧蹭过去，冲锋枪，真他妈疼。

一时间头晕目眩的拉莫斯刚下意识地去捡脱手的枪，就被一只皮鞋狠狠踩住了手腕，一支92式手枪的枪口瞄准了他的鼻子。

“甜心，到daddy这儿来。”加泰人脸上挂着一个胜利的笑容。

拉莫斯翻了个白眼，毫不客气地抬腿绞住皮克的膝弯把他绊倒在地上，子弹偏离轨道擦着他的耳朵飞过，他起身骑在皮克身上，拳头重重砸向他的侧腹。  


“现在谁是daddy？”拉莫斯看着皮克扭曲的表情趁机卸了他的枪丢到一边，又在他颧骨上补了一拳。

“你还挺主动的。”皮克铁青着脸伸手捉住拉莫斯收回的手腕拽到他头顶，另一只手牢牢按住他的腰迅速起身把他压在地上，一只膝盖挤进安达卢西亚人的双腿间，俯身吻住他的嘴唇。

“操Gerard你个死变态！…松开我！”皮克力气相当大，拉莫斯偏开头挣扎无果，抬脚撞向皮克的后腰，却在男人的手指隔着西裤触碰他的下体时一下子卸了力气。  


“现在能好好听我说了吗，小猫？”皮克开口，手上的动作没停，手指描摹着他半硬的阴茎的形状。

“皇马想让我死，巴萨想让你死，我们俩只是他们的棋子，”皮克的声音随意地好像是在谈论明天的天气，“告诉我，你真的愿意牺牲八年的婚姻去完成皇马给你的任务，甚至你都不知道他们会不会事后干掉你？”

“巴萨主席会对巴萨不忠，我可不会对皇马不忠。”拉莫斯斯讽刺道，气息颤抖。

“杀了我那你就是对爱情不忠，”加泰人放开拉莫斯伸手去解他的腰带，拉莫斯没有阻止他，“还是你真的告诉那个婚姻专家你不爱我了？”

去你妈的。他当然不可能把这话说出口，他连想都没想过。

 

八年前，拉莫斯正被马竞的人追杀。

他丢掉沾满血的外套正四处搜寻着可躲避的地点，却对上了那双海蓝色的眼睛。鬼使神差地，他走过去，挤在男人腿边吻了他，人头攒动中他只留给了马竞一个根本辨不清的背影，而男人只是一愣便按住他的后脑加深了这个吻。

他们分开，男人似笑非笑地看着他：“在躲谁？”

“…债主。”他随口说道。

“唔，好吧，本来打算蹭你杯酒喝，看来只能我请你了。喝什么？”男人狡黠地眨眨眼。

“香槟吧。”拉莫斯没能拒绝那双眼睛。

他们做爱，理所当然地成了一对，三个月后他们结婚。

“你和一个刚认识三个月的男人结婚了？！”罗纳尔多脸上的表情堪称精彩。

“是啊。我们先在他的房子里同居了两周，我搜查过了，里面没什么可疑的东西。他是个游戏公司的老板，每天早出晚归，有时候比我到家还晚，也很少过问我工作上的事情，”拉莫斯斯漫不经心地说，“他还烧的一手好菜，我们在床上也…”

“停，这部分我不想知道。”罗纳尔多无情地打断他，“你确定他不知道你的真实身份？”

“百分之百确定。我跟踪过他，他确实在那家公司——”

好吧拉莫斯得承认他那时候真是幼稚得可以，但有一件事他可以肯定，皮克是爱他的，百分之百的那种。

 

拉莫斯在内心把巴萨、皇马和见鬼的加泰毛熊诅咒了个遍，自暴自弃地用胳膊勾住高大男人的脖子抬腰去吻他的嘴唇，牙齿恶意叼住男人的下唇研磨，直到尝到一丝血腥味，他空着的手飞快地抽出自己的领带，解开了衬衫的扣子，然后对皮克的上衣如法炮制。

他们像两只野兽一样啃咬着对方的嘴唇，不知道是谁先张开了嘴，舌头交缠在一起，拉莫斯尝到了一个小时前他的丈夫喝掉的那杯马提尼的味道。

皮克先抽开唇舌，转而伸了两根手指在他面前：“舔。”

“上楼去拿润滑。”拉莫斯别开头，用力拍开他的手。

“不行，舔。这是对你的惩罚。”皮克的手指强硬地塞进塞尔维亚人的嘴，却被牙齿阻断了前路。

“凭什么惩罚我。”拉莫斯抓住男人的手小声咕哝着。

“你刚才干了什么你自己心里清楚。”

他当然知道皮克什么意思，他只不是在酒店一声不吭地往加泰人口袋里丢了个定时炸弹而已，又没炸死他——好吧也许还包括他撞坏了皮克最爱的车，顺便差点把皮克撞死。

皮克没再说话，抽回手指粗暴地把拉莫斯的西裤和内裤拽到膝弯，手指摸到他的后穴，挤进去一个指尖：“这是你自己选的。”

“停——我舔行了吧！”拉莫斯妥协道，不适从身下传来，拉莫斯下意识绞紧双腿，又被皮克强行掰开。

“你就是个变态，Geri。”拉莫斯捞过皮克的手指放进嘴里，恶狠狠地瞪了加泰人一眼。

“有谁会和自己的死对头上床呢？咱们半斤八两，Sese。”皮克眯起眼睛笑着回道，空着的手去揉弄拉莫斯的囊袋和阴茎，他的小猫舒服地咕哝起来。

“好好舔，不然待会儿受罪的还是你。”皮克把第三根手指塞进拉莫斯嘴里，拉莫斯卖力地吮吸着它们，皮克恶趣味地搅动手指迫使安达卢西亚人张开嘴，唾液顺着拉莫斯的嘴角流出来，他觉得自己更硬了。

“你玩够了吧。”他的小猫终于炸毛了，拉莫斯按住皮克的手腕把他的手指吐出来，“干活。”

皮克挑了挑眉，从善如流地收回手，湿滑的食指轻缓地划过拉莫斯龟头流连在囊袋，然后向下蹭过会阴，到达那个入口，手指转着圈描摹着褶皱却迟迟没有别的动作。

“不做就滚蛋！”拉莫斯咬了咬嘴唇，他和皮克有些日子没上床了，欲望快要挣脱他的理智。

“这么心急，那我就快点。”皮克猝不及防地把整根手指没入，听到拉莫斯一声惊叫。高热的肠肉推挤着入侵者，皮克没等几秒就开始抽动手指。

“等等……你先别动。”拉莫斯慌忙叫停，阖上眼睛努力放松自己，皮克见状伏下身舔吻他的耳际，安达卢西亚人把腿又张开了些。

“我们多久没做了？这么紧。”皮克缓慢地搅动手指，寻找着那一点。

“你从什么时候开始怀疑我的？”拉莫斯喘息着反问道。

“两个月前。葡西边境发现两辆伪造车牌的车，望远镜捕捉到了纹身——很模糊，但我不会认错，是你。”

“那我们就有两个月没做了。但我必须说，操你，Geri，就是你们坏了皇马的好事。”

“怪你们隐蔽工作做的太差。”

“你放屁……嗯……”皮克又加进了一根手指，两根手指反剪着开拓他的肠道，拉莫斯不自觉地抬腿缠住皮克的胯部，“Cris说如果让他知道是谁吓跑了他的任务…操……”

“这里？”皮克又按住那一小块肠壁，拉莫斯的喘息哽在喉咙里。

“Cris说什么？”皮克戳刺着那一点，继续问。

“你非得在这个时候问我这种问题吗。”

“行，我不问。两个月前巴萨开始怀疑你，他们就禁止我和你走太近了，直到那天我无意中看见Modric——你的克罗地亚好朋友在院子里检查我的车，我才确认，你还真是个特工。”皮克沿着拉莫斯的下颌落下一个个轻柔的吻，含糊地说。他的舌头缓慢地划过拉莫斯的脖颈到达锁骨，折磨着那一小块皮肤，留下一个显眼的红印。

加泰人用一只手飞快地解开自己的裤子，释放出已经完全硬起来的阴茎粗鲁地撸动着，嘴唇落到拉莫斯的乳头上重重地吸吮，安达卢西亚人哼哼着把腿缠得更紧了些。

三根手指在拉莫斯后穴翻搅着，拉莫斯像条上岸的鱼一样不自觉地扭动着，“行了，进来。”

 

“呃……”在皮克进入他的时候拉莫斯轻声叫出来，还是很疼，唾液润滑得实在是不尽人意。

皮克放慢了进入的速度，但完全进去之后没给拉莫斯喘口气的时间，缓慢地顶动起来。

“忍一下。”皮克安慰似的啄吻着拉莫斯熟透的耳尖，下身的动作越来越快。

“你这个混蛋，Gerard Piqué。”拉莫斯用鞋跟软绵绵地踢了一下皮克的屁股。

“我知道你喜欢这个，Sese。”加泰人闷闷地笑起来，热气洒在拉莫斯的颧骨旁激起他脊椎一股电流般的瘙痒，麻痹了他的大脑。

皮克大开大合地操进那个小洞，每次都狠狠地擦过那一点。高热的内壁食髓知味地挽留着入侵者，拉莫斯也终于彻底屈于他的欲望大声呻吟起来，伴着粘腻的水声溢满整个餐厅。

平时做爱喜欢废话的皮克这时候反倒关紧了话匣子，只是亲吻噬咬着拉莫斯身上所有的敏感处，嘴唇流连在他的耳边泻出零星单词和暧昧的吐息。

快感越积越多，射精感酝酿在拉莫斯的小腹，他推拒了一下皮克，把手伸向自己的阴茎，手腕却被皮克紧紧攥住。

“我快射了，你放手。”

“让我操射你，Sese。”皮克的蓝眼睛直视着拉莫斯。身为皇马的队长，拉莫斯从来不曾打破Hala Madri的信条，但他愿为这对眼睛赴汤蹈火，程度差不多就是烂俗小说里写的“我愿意为了这个背叛全世界”。

近在咫尺的高潮搅混了拉莫斯的脑子，他的小腿讨好般地缠紧皮克的腰，阴茎挤在两人之间轻轻磨蹭着，前液把皮克的小腹和衬衫蹭得一塌糊涂。

“抓紧。”

“什么？Gerard我操你……”拉莫斯的脏话悉数被堵进嗓子里，他的怪力丈夫就着插入的姿势把他从地上捞起来，阴茎滑得太深，拉莫斯下意识地像只八爪鱼一样缠在皮克身上，皮肤滚烫——猛烈的高潮像潮水一样席卷了他的全身，肌肉过电般紧绷起来。

第二股精液射出来时，他的后脑被砸在餐桌上，皮克的手指握上他的阴茎快速撸动，延长着他的高潮。

拉莫斯的大腿内侧止不住地痉挛，内壁有规律的收缩着，夹得皮克头皮发麻，他停下动作，等着拉莫斯的高潮和不应期过去。

“你是不是有毛病，刚才吓我一跳。”拉莫斯埋怨着，高潮的余韵软了他的手脚，他一动也不想动。

“地下有碎玻璃，我怕划伤你。”皮克无辜地说。

“你刚才开枪的时候怎么没怕伤到我。”拉莫斯翻着白眼拆穿他。

“我自己小命儿都要丢了，而且你刚才还揍我的脸。”皮克又瞪起他那对见鬼的蓝眼睛指指自己发红的颧骨。

 

“都两个月没做了还他妈坚持这么久，你这头发情的熊。”皮克又开始动了，拉莫斯哼哼着埋怨着，绝望地发现自己又硬了。

皮克抬高拉莫斯的胯狠狠操进去，拉莫斯顺从地抬高腰方便他进入得更深。

“我知道现在不合时宜，但我想问你，你是怎么伪装这么好的？”

“什么伪装？”

“游戏公司。我和皇马没查出任何漏洞。”

“因为那家公司的确是我的。”皮克脸上挂着一个欠揍的笑。

“你这个大骗子，”拉莫斯绷紧腰从桌子上坐起来，动情地去吻他的丈夫，“但我他妈的爱死你了。”

他们不知餍足地汲取着对方的津液，像两个蠢货似的发出咯咯的笑声，皮克打赌他们两个现在的表情肯定和那张相片一模一样。

 

最后他们一齐射了出来，拉莫斯看着他平时光鲜亮丽一丝不苟的丈夫此时却极度狼狈的样子，大笑出声。

皮克像块巨大的多米诺骨牌一样倒在他身上，他有一下没一下地亲吻着皮克侧颈，享受着这荒唐的一天过后难得的片刻温存。

五分钟后，拉莫斯已经感觉不到自己的肩膀了。

“谁叫你射进来的，”拉莫斯有气无力地捶了一下皮克的肩，他的丈夫正死死压在他身上，“滚开，你沉死了。”

“我们刚才没在浴室打起来，又不是不能洗。”皮克又傻笑起来，胸腔上下起伏。

“你笑个屁。”

“我在想皇马和巴萨发现我们又滚在一起得气成什么样子。”

“全都怪你精虫上脑。我收回刚才的话，我恨你，你害我失去了工作。”

“我也爱你，Sese，我的工作也丢了，咱们两清。”

“顺便说亲爱的，你的枪法和你的厨艺一样差。”皮克最后愉悦地说。

拉莫斯毫不留情地伸手戳向皮克肿起来的颧骨，听到后者吃痛的叫声。

“看来你还有精力再来一轮。”

 

第二天维修队目瞪口呆地看到一片狼藉的房子就是后话了。

end


End file.
